Scared Love
by demonic innocence
Summary: Evil Draco and innocent new chracter Jay (girl) find themselves feeling something for each other..but is it love?and yes there is sex if thats what you want ;) there is also a plotline though... FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS! :)
1. Josephine

** hey thanks for the interest! I really appreciate it since I'm new and all and this is the first foot towards finding myself through fan fiction! =) I screwed up my titles and changed it without deleting the other stories which I apologize for and I blame it all on being new!! PLEASE REVIEW and burns DO hurt so please be wise with your words and give me some constructive criticism I can use…please. =) ENJOI! ~~~~~~~~

AND I OWN NOTHING AND NO ONE EXCEPT JOSEPHINE AND HER MUM! I WISH I OWNED DRACO THOUGH **HES SO YUMMI** ;)

" Come, come now dear we must make it in time for brunch," mum chanted as I stared at the angelic puppies dancing in the Diagon Alley creature shop window. The busy street buzzed with all sorts of Hogworts students preparing for the upcoming year. But not me, mum had done all of my shopping earlier so we could avoid the crowds. Mum always thought ahead for my benefit . " Now," mum reviewed , " this family is the most prominent family in the Ministry, we must do all there is to please them as to receive the grant for the " Abandoned Witches and Wizards Center."

" Yes mum I remember the M…Mal-fueys," I stuttered innocently. Mum eagerly read the invitation once more, " No dear it's the Mal-foys, Malfoys." I practiced the name over and over in my head as to be prepped on my greeting. " Hello Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy, thank you for including us in your lovely home," curtsy and bow. I nervously played with the delicate white fringe that embroidered my puffed sleeves on my nice Easter Sunday dress.

Being 16 and in an Easter Sunday themed dress could've embarrassed the average teenage girl, but I liked being good and living by my mother's many rules. But occasionally someone would take notice of my purity and taunt me like a little school girl would.

" Hey prat, going to town with mummy are we?!" A rather large girl, Cara, cared to point out, I recognized her from the Slytherin house at Hogworts. Her face was round like a pumpkin yet shaded candy apple red. Her many extra pounds shook about like an earthquake as she tried her best to imitate me walking in my white sandals. Her sickly looking friends joined in what they thought was me skipping alongside my mum. Mum pushed me to the other side of her body as if to protect me like a motherly shield. With her hand gently pressing the zipper area of my back, she hurried me along until we came to the outside of town. 

The bus ride to Malfoy Manor was painful, even though I'd like to believe in the phrase, ' sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt.' They did. A lot. My breathing became sticky as if my whole body was crying, but I knew it was from the sickening feeling the stung the inside of my stomach. Even though mum didn't know it, those girls were from Hogworts, the school of which I attended. I knew that wasn't our last confrontation and from the incredible urge to throw up the pain, my whole body could remember the beatings they inflicted upon me.

"MMMalfoy MMManor," the bus driver cackled as the air release from the brakes that stopped us in front of a towering hill. My flat heels clicked along the concrete path that wound it's way up to the ghostly mansion. It actually wasn't all that ghostly as it was intimidating. It looked like a medieval castle that was kept in the utmost condition. I could tell from the impeccable landscaping and numerous gargoyles crafted from the finest most precious stones, the Malfoys were rich. Very rich at that.

The cold air pressed against my sensitive skin causing a slight shiver to quake through my frail body. The air around Malfoy Manor seemed to change in temperature from the outside air. " Cold dear?" Mum asked bringing me closer to her white tweed dress suit as she ran her palm over my arm creating the friction of warmth. I couldn't stop shivering, not noticeably but internally like my body wanted to resist me stepping up that cascading stone stairway, lit by flaming statues of famous wizards. Mum seemed to sense my unknown resistance to the house and tried to reassure me. " Now Josephine, there is nothing to worry about, the Malfoys are very respectable people, there is no need to have troubles." Mum shook me a bit as if that would calm my nerves, but I could also hear the worry in her voice. We ascended the stairway one step at a time until we reached the porch above. 

She stopped and turned to me, smoothing out the creases in my dress, " Josephine, you will do wonderfully." She held both of my shoulders and tried to reassure me through the confidence she hoped I would gather from her stare. I smiled, " yes mum." Even through the chattering within me, I seemed to utter those words with a tone that satisfied mum's unsure mind. She walked ahead of me as we made our way across the stone porch that at last found itself at the door. Oh the door, how could I forget that door. It was like a god from the heavens, it's strength, it's power, it made me shudder. It was made from the purest wood source known to the wizarding world, Argletounge Pine. It seemed to have been painted with a toothpick with only a drop of liquid black silk to each magnificent stroke of it's beauty. Mum seemed intimidated by it also, almost too afraid to touch it.

The door at last opened itself after the gong of the heavy iron knocker rang out of my head. "Hello, welcome to Malfoy Manor." The penguin-like butler welcomed us with his arms spread as if to introduce us to the house. From the intricacy of the exterior my mindset lead me to believe that was the utmost beauty my eyes would behold…I was wrong. The front hall alone would seem to have to be included in the 7 wonders of the world. The floor below my fidgety feet was laid with nothing but pure jade stone which flowed throughout the entire first floor entrance. Each of the two elegant stairways were carved of pure, solid ivory curving along either side of the dove-white walls. Each of the walls were draped in virgin gold frames, each carved with uniquely complex designs. The frames withheld the exclusive line of Malfoys, both past and present, but there was a sole portrait that stood out among the sea of platinum blonde haired paintings. It was a boy.

I could never forget the first time my heart skipped a beat as a seemingly tranquil curtain closed before my eyes revealing nothing but this boy. The boy with the uniformed trademark of the silken blonde mane that hugged his perfectly sculpted skull. His steel eyes, so pure they should be the crowned jewel among all others sewn with gold strands to Zeus's powerful staff. A face so stony it would never have been thought of as a young man's, an time to find who you are. Yet through the taunt of his gaze, a void could be clearly seen in his soul. 

My inner worship of this anonymous boy was broken with, " Greetings!" an enthusiastic Mrs. Malfoy burst from the top balcony. Her arms spread wide as she descended the expensive staircase. " Oh wow! Is---is _that_ Josephine?!" she cocked her head to the side and widened her eyes as if I were a dog. " Well aren't we cute!" her frail body emitted the high pitch squeal only an ignorant canine would respond to. She finally clicked off the last stair and shuffled her knee high red leather boots across the floor to my side. She hugged me with one arm as she pressed her cheek lightly against mine mouthing a soft kissing noise that strangely caused my fists to clench in the sudden bust of anger. I could've swore I felt the transfer of beige makeup from her face to mine were she had pressed her cheek. But I didn't want to seem rude and check by rubbing my face where she touched me. 

Mum and I both plastered huge fake smiles on our faces as Mrs. Malfoy lead us between the staircases into one of her many sitting rooms. Along the way she pointed out all of her prized treasures she had collected through out her travels to countless exotic cities, countries and even realms. " Now THIS is my absolute favorite." Her tone came to a frequency that was actually comfortable to the human ear. Mrs. Malfoy held a petite pinewood box that was so simple compared to the whole interior of the house it eased my mind to see something so plain. " Now thi--" Mrs. Malfoy stopped sharp in mid-sentence to the sound of a heavy door shutting carelessly somewhere in the maze of halls above. " Oh," she turned directly towards me, " here comes Draco!"

A/N whatcha think?? I have always been a huge fan of HP fanfic and I have dozens of stories already written in my notebooks **mine alll mine** but sadly I'm not going to type all of those sorry but I have a hundred more ideas.

-- I no I promised sex and no worries my people for there will be plenty of sex once the plotline gets going there has to be SOME plot line not ALL sex ^^even though yes that would be good too^^

I wanna know what anyone thinks of this starter….I know it's a bit slow in the beginning but Draco is a huge part **obviously** =) and I wanna make sure I can describe their every thought, move and feeling towards each other…as you can already tell I LOOOOOOVE detail and I know I can get annoying but bare with me my fellow HP fans for I utter the famous words of someone famous " give me Harry Potter fan fiction with some hot Draco scenes, or give me deathhhh!!"--famous guy

*** NEXT POV WILL BE DRACO AND YES HE WILL BE PORTRAYED AS THE GOD OF ALL HOTTNESS!! =) PLASE COME BACK FOR MORE AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!


	2. Taking Advantage of the Love Struck

** Awww you came back! I love you! Hehe…anyways this one does contain a sexual encounter ..it's not THAT bad so don't let it scare you away from my story

** before you senselessly stare at your screen lemme remind you that I own no one ..at least not yet….. Draco still hasn't returned my calls but he will---oh _ * evil grin* _---he will!! Josephine Denton and her mother, Delia Denton, are mine !! READ AND REVIEW…please….^^aren't I nice?^^ =)

* = Draco's/ Josephine's thoughts

~*~*~ Draco~*~*~

Annoyingly loud bus brakes screeched outside of Draco's window, * good lord hasn't the public transportation system ever heard of muting their damn buses?* he thought, pulling back the heavy black curtain that blocked all possible sunlight from entering his vast room.

He saw 2 figures in the distance slowly making their way up the driveway to his house, but of course the shapeless figures couldn't keep the attention of someone like Draco for very long. " Hey, is the sun suddenly more interesting than a naked me?!" a squeaky girl whined from his bed, pulling the blanket down just at the top of her nipple to tease the boy in his boxers. Draco casually pulled them off like it was no big deal, and walked, naked, (A/N hehe) to the awaiting girl.

" By the way love, what was your name again?" Draco smoothly asked, pulling back the covers to get a good look at what he was a bout to climb on. His eyes took in each of the girls perfect parts, assessing them, as if it was some mission. The girl sat up and dragged herself over to the nude boy. She spread her legs and crossed her ankles on the other side once Draco was between them, as she still sat on the bed. With the strength of her legs, she pressed him close to her and kissed him once, " Hailey" she whispered erotically in his ear, " this time, you better not forget it."

" How could I?" he smirked, kissing her as he pushed her down onto the bed with his chest, until both their bodies pressed into each other. Mid-thrust, the unmistakable sound of the door bell was heard *damnit not yet!* he thought. Once Draco stopped ,the girl unclenched the bed post and opened her eyes , "why did you stop?" she panted. " God, they're here….I," he heaved a disappointed sigh as he battled with himself weather or not to finish, or to go down before his mother came to get him herself. Without saying anything, he heaved himself off the bed with his strong arms and reached for his green boxers off the floor. Hailey just laid there, in their previous position staring at him with a confused look on her face as if _the_ Draco Malfoy could be so insensitive to pull out of an intimate act like sex, just to go to greet guests. 

" I had a great time, it was fun, lets do it again sometime blah, blah, blah" Draco yelled monotonously, with no feeling what so ever, after him as he made his way down the hall. Hailey didn't move, "oh, one more thing love," he reappeared in the doorway, Hailey looked hopeful that he would say something a little more sensitive, " use the window again, you know how to let yourself out , right?" Not waiting for her to answer, he loudly slammed the door to his own room and strutted towards the front hall.

*~*~*~ Josephine~*~*~*

The smooth rhythm of footsteps I heard from the echoes of the halls seemed to last forever since I knew who it was. Pat,-pat-, pat…he was so close. My eyes didn't-no- couldn't blink, as all I could do was stare in anticipation of his appearance over the balcony.

*~*~* 3rd Person ~*~*~*

He came to the guard rail of the gaping room and looked down upon the two guests with a blank expression that showed no interest in their presence, he didn't like to be interrupted during sex. As for Josephine, she had to hold back her own emotions that swam inside of her . She wanted nothing more than run to this boy--this Draco-- and wrap her arms around him and--and--…she shook the thoughts from her mind. How could she think of him like that? After all, he was the son of one of the richest most socially high class families known to the wizarding world. A boy like that surely had tremendous expectations…still she knew a girl had the right to dream. A content little smile graced her mouth as she thought of Draco and her--together.

"Draco, dear, these are the Dentons," Narcissa (A/Nsorry if I spelled it wrong) used Vana White arms to present us to him as he descended the stairway, not even looking up at their introduction. Draco stepped off the last step with the smooth click of his heel and casually plodded over to his mother's side. She took him tightly around the shoulders and lead him closer to Josephine and her mother. He took Josephine's eyes into a long glance, she couldn't keep her eyes in a duel with the icy depths of Draco's as she suddenly felt the dress she had chosen was maybe a little tacky, she had to look down.

" Honey, don't be shy! Draco couldn't hurt a thing!" Mrs. Malfoy noticed their ocular confrontation and came and took Josephine in her other arm, Draco laying limp in the other. The scent of Chanelle stung her nose as she was a little too close to Narcissa's neck. She shook them both, " Oh, come on you _two, _Draco, you usually chat up a _storm _with all of the young ladies that are brought by our home_." _Josephine took that statement as rather an insult than an innocent gesture to get her son to talk . Maybe he didn't like her and didn't want to talk to her because she was too ugly. The thought couldn't leave her mind, to tell the whole truth, it rather hurt Josephine since she considered herself to fancy Draco. 

"Your what, 16 Josephine?" Narcissa asked, turning her head towards Josephine shaking her a bit harder.

"Er…yea" Josephine said in a smaller voice then she hoped would come out, but Josephine didn't want to project her voice too loudly, Draco was so close. Draco didn't seem to care at all about her age, or for that matter, anything about Josephine. She could feel Mrs. Malfoy's body squeeze Draco with a little more pressure, indication that, that point was his cue to say something.

" That's cool…I am too," he finally turned to look at her as he spoke. Josephine almost melted inside, she immediately fell in love with his beautiful, perfectly toned voice…not too low, not to high… just right. Josephine beamed as her stomach fluttered with a million butterflies, she had no idea how to respond to him. Should she say something, nod her head, shake his hand… oh how confused she was!!

Luckily for her, Narcissa chimed in, " Well, see there we go… Delia, I think we should leave these two to do what teenagers do!" Draco obviously took this in a different way, although not saying anything he immediately darted his eyes on her with a look of disgust on his face, whispering a soft "Ohh god." Again Josephine didn't know whether to take his reaction to heart and to think he would think of touching Josephine as the most horrid thing.

Narcissa obviously didn't mean what Draco had thought she had meant and had no clue of what Draco thought was implied by her words. " Why don't you go play video games or something," Mrs. Malfoy gestured Draco back towards the stairs like a little child. She then walked back to Delia (Josephine's mother) and put a knobby hand onto Mrs. Denton's shoulder as she walked away muttering something about a new piece of art that she had pre-ordered.

Draco stood at the bottom of the stair case, feeling the intricate molding of the ivory with his finger, Josephine watched. She loved how he moved his finger over each curve in the structure. Josephine was in absolute awe of everything about this Draco boy.

Draco immediately stopped once he had caught her staring at him, which seemed to scare him a bit. Josephine didn't seem to notice this since she quickly darted her eyes in a different direction once Draco looked at her. He seemed entertained by his intimidation over the girl, and smirked to almost a laugh as she looked back at him then away again.

He took a chance of her not following as he climbed back up the stairs, not even looking back at her. Of course, her heart couldn't let him walk away, she had to follow him. Almost at a run, she hopped up the stairs after him and followed him closely down the halls. She never touched him, though she almost brushed his sleeve which caused her to stop for a few steps to regain a comfortable distance. Draco could see this out the corner of his eye and couldn't help but laugh quietly in his throat, so that he wouldn't startle her.

They finally came to the large doors that lead to his room. He opened one and strutted into his room, leaving the door open for Josephine. She still thought he hadn't even noticed she was there behind him, but he did and found her quite amusing, almost like a little boy would see a new toy.

He glided over to his couch by the empty fireplace and lazily fell into it, sinking into it as Josephine walked timidly over to the couch too. She seemed to forget that a couch was for sitting, as she only stood by it, playing with the frill once again on her dress. 

" Heh, you know you can sit down," Draco chuckled, Josephine didn't look up at him, she just followed what he said. She very gracefully placed herself down in the corner, furthest from him. Of course she fancied him, but couldn't bring herself to show it in the least. She looked at the space along the couch that lay between them. She finally met his eyes for a second, he already was looking at her, tracing her eye's path as they went.

He laughed to himself once again, looking away and rolling his eyes with amusement, he loved this.

" So, Josephine's your name huh?"

"Ye-yea." She squeaked

" Kind of a weak name I say. You seem more of a…" Draco pretended to think really hard, stroking his chin, teasing almost in a taunting sort of way.. Josephine now looked at him since his eyes weren't there to meet hers, she couldn't take them off of him, he was so gorgeous.

" I got it love, I think you seem more of a Jay. I dare say that fits you perfectly, don't you think?" Draco would say this cluster of words knowing, who he called Jay, could only mutter maybe one or two. He cocked his head towards her, waiting for the small answer.

" Yea, J-Jay is g-good," she said through her nervous breathing. Draco smiled in response and slid a bit closer to her, causing Jay's chest to heave anxiously. 

" I won't bite you love, I mean _Jay_…oh that is such a hot name, _Jay_," Draco accentuated every letter in Jay, making her finally look at him out of her curiosity…was he coming on to her, or was he just making fun of her intimidation towards him? Jay was shy _not_ stupid, which she seemed to think Draco didn't realize. But her overwhelming shyness was too strong, and yet again she couldn't stand herself to look him the eye.

Draco chuckled out of amusement again, almost wanting her to keep looking at him, then immediately looking away. Once more the confident boy slide himself closer to Jay, and since she was already as far into the corner as she could get, it was like she was trapped.

Her dress now just grazed the side of his trousers, getting an idea of how close Draco had put himself to her. He knew it didn't bug her, it just made her incredibly nervous, he could see it. 

"So, Jay, how far have you been with a guy?" Draco confidently asked, he wanted to think he was teasing her but he actually kind of wanted to know. He waited eagerly for an answer from Jay who had obviously never been asked a question like that before in her life.

" Come on now, I won't tell a soul, mind you, it better be the truth," he whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver from the very fact he was so close to her.

" I…er…haven't," was all she said, in a more solid tone, it seemed to her he actually was interested, which calmed her down quite a bit.

" Haven't---what?" Draco uttered in a quite voice, wanting to hear her reply. After all, he was still quite excited from being left unsatisfied with Hailey.

With her head now raised, not down, she looked ahead of her, " um…well…anything really… at all." a tone with still more confidence filled the room.

Draco pretended to look surprised, even though he expected something along those lines all along. He laid back against the back of the couch, " Whoa, Jay --your sixteen and you've never even sucked a guy off?… Haven't you ever had the opportunity too?" He asked Jay.

" Yea…yea actually I have, but I don't….er…don't know _how_ really." Jay couldn't believe what she had just said, of course she had had the opportunity with many guys she was actually very pretty and had what guys liked to call an amazing body, she just couldn't believe she had just told someone, he was the first she had ever said something like that too. The new confidence she possessed around him was frightening to her, she hadn't felt this way before, why now?

Draco devilishly grinned, knowing he could take her words differently then she probably had meant them to be. " Don't know _how_?" Draco leaned in so close to her ear, Jay was scared he could hear her thoughts.

" How bout' some practice?" he whispered erotically, making Jay regret she had phrased her statement that way. She licked her dry lips, thinking of how she could get out of the uncomfortable situation.

Draco was too horny from earlier to wait for her answer. He moistened his tongue and slowly pushed it into her ear. Jay wasn't sure how to react, so she just let herself do exactly what her body wanted. She had never been touched erotically by a boy, the feeling was so intense she released a soft sigh.

" You like that?" he whispered in response to the noises she made, pulling away his tongue, Jay looked at him this time, not taking her eyes away, Draco smirked at her new confidence thinking of what he could get her to do next. He took her hand and got up, Jay following eagerly behind him. He pulled her over to the bed, like a limp doll, he placed his hand on the top of her head, pushing her down. She slowly came to her knees in front of the bulge from his trousers.

"Do whatever you'd like… don't be afraid of being wrong." Draco looked down at Jay, who in turn looked up at him. Once he closed his eyes, she felt all alone, as if all the pressure was now on her. But she remembered what he said, to not be afraid to do it wrong.

She took her nimble hands and with ease, unbuckled the belt which allowed his loose trousers to fall to the floor. She looked back up at him to see if he was uncomfortable, but he stood there yet with his eyes gently shut, waiting. 

Next came his boxers, a little harder to conquer, not by it's simple removal but what was underneath it made it so much harder to remove. She had never seen a guy's penis before, she was afraid maybe she would be too afraid to touch it, which was what he waited for. He was patient with her which seemed to turn him on even further, the fact that she was afraid of him, scared even, made him hot.

She finally took the two elastic sides in each hand, and looked away as she slid the silk along his legs until they too, were down with his pants. Jay finally found the strength of curiosity within her to turn her eyes to reveal his dick. 

It actually wasn't any different from the rest of him, she quickly forgot why she was so scared to see it, after all it was just another part of him, she thought to herself. She sloshed her saliva in her mouth, making sure she was moist enough for a smooth, comfortable entry…for the both of them.

Jay at last took his tip into her mouth, feeling it with her tongue, not knowing it actually gave a greater feeling to Draco. He took her soft hair into his fingers, letting each strand fall back to her head.

He softly moaned, causing Jay to become hard, a feeling that was new to her . She got into a rhythm with her tongue and her head that seemed to get the best response from Draco's small thrusts to deeper himself in her throat. He was already pretty far along from his time with Hailey which hurt his dick from being brought so far then taken away, and so finally he released himself so far into her throat, she couldn't do anything but swallow. He gasped softly several times as she continued massaging it with her tongue.

He at last slid out of her, she didn't seem to think it was over and was still wanting to continue, " It's over love," Draco helped Jay up. He took her close to his body, holding her head with his hands, pulling her into his kiss. She didn't pull away, Draco slowly slid his hands down to her breasts and gently felt them, she sighed through their kiss at his touch. With one hand, he pulled up her dress, sneaking into her panties from between her legs. His finger slid between her moist lips as he stroked her until she had to stop the kiss, pulling her face next to his, breathing quickly from her orgasm.

" Virgins come the best," Draco whispered next to her ear as she came onto his fingers. She brought their lips back together as he took his hands out from under her dress.

" Thank you, god, that was…that was--" Jay struggled for words.

" Amazing, for your first one?" Draco filled in, Jay nodded in agreement. Just then he heard a knock at his door, " go, sit on the couch," he ordered, going to the door, pulling up his pants while he took off towards it. She couldn't hear what he was saying to the person behind it, so she could only sit there.

" Time for brunch," Draco plainly informed her, not waiting for her before he left down the halls. She tried to catch up with him, but he never stopped to wait for her. 

Jay didn't know what to think, he ignored her, after she had just took him in her mouth and swallowed what was the worst tasting substance that she had ever tasted, and yet he walked without her.

Draco didn't feel anything was different between them, he was only horny when he took advantage of her. He didn't want anything out of it, he had no idea how Jay felt about him. He didn't have time to wash his hands before sitting at the table, he rubbed his fingers together feeling her come, still moist between them as he sat with his unsuspecting mother and Mrs. Denton.

Jay finally came into the dining room and was forced to sit in the only vacant chair, a chair that sat next to Draco. She wasn't mad at him it was just she didn't know what to say to him…was _he _mad? Did _she _do something wrong? She didn't know…

The whole brunch lasted about 2 hours in the dining room, and even until Josephine and her mom left, Draco and her hadn't said anything to each other, which seemed to bother Josephine a hell of a lot more then Draco. 

The next week, school would start.

A/N…. what about that? Sorry about it taking to long, I HAVE been writing everyday on this but writers block an be a real bitch …blame that damn writers block!! Hogwarts will start and the chapter will be posted sooner… I promise…hehe…seriously it will. REVIEW now please…

Demonic Innocence


	3. Silent Words

yea I no!! it was a REALLY long soon…but here it is FINALLY, if anyone still cares but I'm afraid it was my fault, not writers block this time… school was the bitch this time as semester exams quickly are approaching and surrounding me from all sides *huddles in a corner fighting off evil exams*…I hope I likey this is shorter then I wanted it to be but hey, what can I do about it now…and I know they aren't quite at school except for a brief sentence at the end which I am particularly unhappy with but the thing with…well…you'll see, was the main focus of this chappie..

ENJOY!…and I still own nothing….still….even now…..and….NOW…still don't

* refer to end of story for brief commentary on the potential tom and emma relationship and an important news bulletin* 

" Give him time Josey, just give him time," Hermione tried to comfort a very distorted Josephine. They sat in the jolty swaying compartment in the train on their way back to school from holiday. She reassured Josephine with a solemn smile and compassionate stroking of her back.

" I-I never thought to put two and two together; Draco and Malfoy," Josephine huffed a small sigh, blowing her wispy bangs from her forehead. "I mean, I _have_ heard of Draco before, you know from around school and all but I had never seen him. But what I don't get is that it never crossed my mind that he was _the_ Draco everyone was talking about."

" Yea, I don't know Josey, he _is_ pretty notorious for leading girls on for a good time, then totally shutting them out,," Hermione pointed out, scrunching her face as if even telling Josephine the words was putrid. " I hate to be the one to say it, but I wouldn't look forward to a running on the beach at sunset reunion, according to Draco's past and such."

Josephine was in the process of opening her mouth to speak when two bumbling boys stumbled in from the hall, laughing hysterically. Hermione and Josephine exchanged looks of superfluous disgust at their attention grabbing entrance.

Gasping for air, Harry made an effort to communicate the reason for their ways to the awaiting girls. "Ha, oh-- Mione--Joe--Malfoy--fell--food…" was all that came through his laughing fit. As for Ron, he was far from being able to speak, so he grabbed Josephine by the sleeve of her robe and tugged.

" Yes Lassie what is it boy? Is it Timmy stuck in a well?," Hermione took the chance to make Josephine laugh. She looked at Hermione with a laughy (a/n..hehe my word) grin on her rosy face. Without realizing it, Ron grasped Josephine's hand in his and pulled her through the train cars. Josephine squealed with laughter as she turned behind her to see Harry followed by Hermione steadily behind them. 

" Where are we going Ron?," Josephine chimed through her laughter of excitement.

Ron turned his head to look at his running companion, " Draco's train car…come on!" he hurried her along, slowly picking up speed. He grasped her hand tightly as they ran through the corridors of the rattling train. 

Josephine almost crashed into Ron as he shuttered to a stop outside the clearly private train car owned by the Malfoy family. Without any notice Ron tugged the giggly girl down to where only their curious eyes peeked over the gold lined window, soon followed by the breathless Harry and Hermione.

" Hey, move…erg…over Harry," Hermione whispered bumping Harry to the side with her shoulders, wanting a better view. Harry playfully knocked her back with a less powerful blow. "Grr Harry you are hopeless." She nagged to the softly giggling boy like a mother would.

Inside the four of them could only see a barren room, well barren besides the many lavish decorations neatly placed along the entire car, but there clearly was nobody in the room.

" Um, Ron you said Malfoy fell…um…well something with food and there is no Malfoy and no…" 

" I get the point Joe…maybe he left to clean up or something ." Ron came close and tickled Josephine's ear with his words.

" Clean up?" a very distinctive voice hissed behind them. All at the same time the four pairs of eyes darted from the train compartment to the towering figure standing before them.

" Uh, yea, clean up…what's up with that?" Goyle droned in at a very clearly failed attempt to back Draco up. Draco slightly turned his head with a confused and frustrated look.

" Wha- oh, never mind, I don't even want to know…anyways ," Draco lowered his voice to a more threatening tone staring intently at all four of the kneeling students before him. " Why are you gits at my _private _train car when the public ones seem…well…more suited for losers of your stature?"

" Losers? Hardly!" Harry boldly stood up to meet Draco eye to eye, " just two minutes ago you were _covered_ in…well, er…whatever fancy shit you eat. But I would hardly call _us _the losers."

Draco sniggered rolling his eyes to the side. He would open his mouth as if to say something, but would only laugh. " Bravo my boy, bravo, you sure showed me who's boss. Fancy shit, huh? Wouldn't expect the poor to recognize fine dining." Harry's eyes glinted with rage, clenching his fists in the pockets of his robes. Draco could see the tense anger in Harry's face. " Pissed off now, aren't we Potter? Well, temper temper, I always say."

Ron, obviously not understanding the situation Harry was in, laughed into the sleeve of his robe at something Draco had said. " Funny is it?…yes well I _can_ be quite the comedian, right…" Draco snapped his fingers looking up at the ceiling thinking of a name. "…Jane, no…damn, what is it, I know it…" he muttered with mild sarcasm, pointing at Josephine "…erm, Jade, yes!…no…oh lord it's…"

" Jay" Josephine meekly muttered looking at the floor shyly.

" What was that?" Draco said rather rudely

Josephine cleared her throat, " Jay."

" Oh, yes I remember you now…you're the one who came to my house over the break." Draco said slowly, recalling the meaningless moment in his life. " Aren't I a comedian?"

"W- what do you mean?," Josephine spoke to him as she did when she first met him, intimidated and love-struck all at the same time.

" Oh god! Y-you took that seriously didn't you?," he laughed smoothly, looking directly at Josephine.

She looked up in surprise for just a brief moment, catching his eye for one second noticing the sincerity of his laugh.

" Lord this it a funny story," Draco spoke through his laughs, " get this," he stopped, bending over from his strong fit of hilarity he found in the situation, " heh…heh," he huffed, now catching his breath, regaining his upright composure. 

Ron, Harry and Hermione looked at the visibly weakened Josephine that couldn't even look at Draco. They were puzzled as to what all of this meant as far as what Draco was laughing so hard about.

" Ok, get this," he hit Goyle in the chest with the back of his hand, resting his back against the cramped compartment wall, so he had a clear view of both his goons and Josephine. " she came to my house over the summer with her mom…or some lady…anyways, I was skrewing some chick in my room when they got there so I had to shove the girl out and go downstairs. And oh lord you should've seen this kid, she was _so_ afraid of me, I could take a step and she would freak out." Draco stopped to look at Josephine, who was in a position that made her seem just as scared. " Like that," he nodded his head slightly towards her. Crabbe and Goyle giggled like idiots.

Ron was about to stand up to defend his friend, but surprisingly, Josephine stuck a firm hand on his knee, silently communicating for him to stay out of it. So Ron returned to his knees, trying to catch Josephine's eye, but she just stared into nothing.

" So this pathetic git followed me upstairs to my room and I was so horny from not finishing before, that I had to get _something_ out of her. And she told me she hadn't done anything with a guy," Harry and Ron took interest to this, swallowing hard obviously thinking unavoidable boyish thoughts. " she finally sucked me off, and for a nobody, damn she's good." Hermione cringed at Draco's choice of words she was clearly against hearing.

" Come on, let's go," Josephine whispered hoarsly, grabbing Ron's sleeve weakly. She stood up and walked clear past Draco, followed by Harry and Hermione. None of them looked back when they heard the sounds of 3 very distinct laughs. Goyle's, deep and loud; Crabbe's a low hiss, and above all the others Draco's rang out the loudest.

They walked back in silence, sat in the compartment in silence, and finally they came to the dormitories once they reached the school, still nothing was said as the lights were turned off.

Quin's commentary on the potential Tom and Emma relationship (((((***important to point out that the following is Quin's personal opinion and will not hurt if she is burned if you chose to do so, you may think differently but with no offense Quin DOSE NOT CARE so if you would like to express your opinion on this topic please do so by clicking on the invisible link to your left…thank you***)))…ahem *shuffles notes of plain paper to look important* it has come to my attention from my reliable sources that actress Emma Watson and sex god actor Tom Felton are a "thing" as of um…anyways let me inform you on the solid facts…Tom 16, Emma 13 (or something I don't really care so don't hate me)..can we say gross? I think we can when it comes to this situation of ultimate hot sex god tom and younger less attractive *ahem* way less *ahem* emma. It is gross, obscene, putrid and or vomit inducing to think about the sex god and her as a couple…that is my report thank you and have a good day.

^^don't be hating Quin (me, I like the third person today for some reason) she is mildly insane and doesn't think before she speaks so please take that into consideration when writing your reviews which she hopes you still will after all of this nonsense…thank you

er yea I would also like to report that I have a tom felton look-a-like at my school!! Yay!! And he even has the same lunch bell as me so I get to see him every day!! I don't know his name, but ill just call him my "tom felton until I can have the real one" friend…hehe =)

---quin


End file.
